Love is Forgiveness
by Xlovestory33X
Summary: Clare returns from her grandma's house after being disconnected from her life for two weeks. She's unsure of where her parents stand and even more confused about Eli. She finally carries out a much needed conversation with him. Eli/Clare Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there folks! :) This is a new story I've had in my mind for a while now. It is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers of my previous story Love is a Battlefield. As always, please enjoy!**

"Clare, can you grab the last bag from the car please?"

"Sure Mom." I respond. I'm finally home from my grandmother's house after spending the majority of my two week break watching soap operas and Wheel of Fortune. There are perks though; my grandma bakes the best cookies. Better than any other grandma's, I'm sure of it.

I turn around and walk back out the front door towards my mom's sedan. Where's my dad you ask? Oh, he's at work. Again. Guess the fact that I've come home after two weeks means nothing to him. Since I escaped to my grandma's, I left all my problems back at home. I have no clue how my parents are doing since I left, but honestly, I don't know if it is possible for their relationship to get any worse. If it does, they should write it in the record books. I can see it now: Most objects thrown in a fight: Randall and Helen Edwards. I sigh to myself. As if I needed to worry about anything else, there's still the Vegas Night Incident.

I haven't spoken with Eli since I left. He hasn't spoken to me. I guess you could say we've given each other some space. He's given me time to digest what happened and I've given him time to decide if he's willing to "call off the dogs." Oh, and also to get over Julia if he's not over her yet. Why is it that when I finally find someone who I care so much about, it has to be this complicated? If you're going to ask me how I feel after what happened, I don't know how to respond. I'm severely frustrated with Eli, but I can't help but feel relief that he is safe. He was in the wrong and yet I feel that I didn't help by agreeing to go to the dance with Fitz. Eli put Ipecac in Fitz's drink because Fitz threatened to have sex with me. I guess you could say he was protecting me? But seriously, did he have to be that juvenile in his tactics? I mean it isn't completely Eli's fault Fitz brought a knife on us. Some of it is Fitz's total lack of logic. And Eli did push me away and made sure I was safe. I'll never forget the look in Eli's eyes when Fitz called me a bitch. He knew that he put me in a risky position. And I _know _that I care strongly for Eli. That's why I almost can't be mad because I could have lost him. I want to be appreciative that God kept Eli with me, but it was so terrifying. Do you know what ticks me off though? Eli tried to justify what he did by telling me his dealings with Mike when he was nine. As you can clearly tell, my emotions and thoughts are in a hopeless tangle.

I finally reach my mom's car and I tug at the black gym bag lying in the trunk. What did my grandma put in here? Rocks? I grunt and strain myself to pull the bag out but to no avail. Suddenly, my eyes spy a third hand grasping the straps. "Need some help?" I jump in place. I could spot that voice anywhere.

I tilt my head up and my blue eyes meet _his_ green eyes. Eli. I slowly nod my head. "S-sure." I'll never fully comprehend how this boy has such a strong effect on me.

He grabs the bag and easily lifts it up and out of the trunk. I gently close the door. "Would you like me to take it inside?" He asks.

"N-no. I um I'll take it." I shakily respond. He shrugs and hands me the bag. I grasp it as tightly as I can and take it along with me as I re-enter the house. I drop the bag in the hallway and bend down, breathing heavily from the strenuous activity.

"I just don't understand why you can't come home for five minutes to see your own daughter! Clare hasn't been here in two weeks and you act like you don't care Randall!" My mother shouts from the kitchen. Oh boy, a telephone fight.

I pause and wait to hear more. My mom is briskly pacing in the kitchen. "You're calling me unreasonable? Do you honestly think I'm asking too much of you to come see Clare? I can't believe you Randall!" I can't take this anymore. I grab a pen and pencil off the small table in the hallway and scribble something about hanging out with Alli and charge right back out the house. Why do my parents have to fight so much? I don't understand why God is doing this to me. I've tried to lead my life with morals and values. I've cared for others. I've volunteered at my church. I'm loyal. I try my strongest to always be kind and forgiving. And yet God decides to have _my_ sister get raped. None of the other girls at the ski lodge. No. My sister. And my first boyfriend had to cheat on me with my best friend. My parents have to act like they hate each other. They have to act like the past twenty years of a loving marriage meant nothing. And my current boyfriend had to almost be killed right before my eyes. Really God? Why me? What have I done to deserve so much heartache?

As I'm walking toward Eli my breaths are coming quickly and I feel the tears coming. I'm just so confused and lost. I don't understand…

I look up and see him leaning against the passenger side of Morty. Head down. Hands shoved into his pockets. He looks the epitome of Eli. Black jeans. Black boots. Black shirt with a gray button-up layered over it. I guess he hears my footsteps because he lifts his head up to look at me. Now the next action you can blame on teenage hormones. Or the fact that I am on the verge of breaking down. Take your pick. I rush over to him and wrap my arms tightly around my boyfriend's, or I think he's still my boyfriend, neck and I cling as tightly as I can to him. He stiffens clearly startled by my impulsive embrace. I'm positive he was expecting angry Clare, but no he gets emotional and confused Clare. Slowly, he returns my embrace; gently wrapping his arms around my waist. I don't know how long we stayed that way, but it felt nice to finally be back in Eli's arms, as cliché as it sounds. I'm the first to pull out of the embrace.

"I take it you missed me?" He asks with my favorite smirk. Typical Eli. I gently slap his shoulder. "Ouch!" he responds. I give a small smile and look down at the cemented sidewalk. His facial expression shifts to one much more serious. "Clare, is something wrong?"

Seriously. Is something wrong? I don't know Eli. I've spent the past two weeks crying, confused about me, about our relationship. My family life is slowly but surely crumbling around me. No, Eli nothings wrong. I glare at him. "Are you serious?" I snap.

He looks pained. I immediately regret taking out all my anger against my parents at Eli. "I'm sorry Clare. Stupid question, I know." He pauses. "I think it's safe to say we should talk?"

I contemplate this. I want to get away from all the drama at home, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to Eli. I have to face him sooner or later. I prefer later, but hey since when have I gotten what I preferred lately? "Yeah, um can we just go somewhere else? My parents…" I trail off.

He nods, understanding. "Of course. I actually have the perfect place in mind." He opens Morty's door for me and I slip into the passenger seat. He jogs over to the driver's side, enters, and starts the hearse.

**Thanks for reading! I'll update it soon with the final chapter. Reviews are as always much appreciated =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you reviewers and for all the favorite story/story alerts :) Please ENJOY!**

During the car ride, all I can think about is how…well, beautiful Eli really is. His facial features and complexion are perfect. I didn't realize I was staring at the object of all my affections until he turns to me. "What? Did you forget what I look like?" He asks all smug.

I blush profusely. He reaches over and grabs my hand. His lips graze my knuckles. "I've missed you too," he states.

I smile gently and grasp his hand tightly as he drives. I can't help but laugh when I realize where he's taken me. "I figured we haven't done much public embarrassment in a while."

I just stare through the windshield at the bench; _our_ bench. Knowing me, at some point during our much needed talk, I'll probably let the tears I've been holding in fall. Public embarrassment it is. "Smart choice." I respond.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He reaches over behind his seat and pulls out a thermos and two cups. "Thought maybe you'd want to pick up on that rain check?" He asks.

I nod and smile. "I can't believe you remember that."

He smirks in response. That's Eli. His smirk says it all.

We walk over to the bench and take a seat much like before. I can't help but notice he sits a good distance away from me. I can't tell if I'm appreciative because he's respecting my need for some distance or hurt.

"So…" He starts.

"I'm not going to pretend like everything is alright Eli."

"And I'm not asking you to do that. Just tell me what you're thinking Clare."

I take a sip of the coffee he poured for me and think. He waits and allows me to gather my thoughts. Here goes nothing. "First, I'm just happy you're alive. When Fitz thrust the knife towards you, I…I can't even put what I felt into words. I was terrified, Eli. You not only put my life at risk, but you almost made me go through exactly what you went through when Julia died. I mean did you even think before you slipped Ipecac into Fitz's drink? Did you not even consider the fact that he would be pissed and want to get back at you? You knew I was with Fitz that night and you still acted against him. He could've done something to _me_, Eli!" Passersby turn their heads towards me. Public embarrassment ensues. I take a moment to analyze Eli. He's staring straight at me and I almost break at the sight of him. He looks…tortured; regretful. I take a deep breath, calming myself down. "No matter how pissed off I was at you for poisoning Fitz, when I saw him take the knife out of his locker, all I could think about was making sure you were safe. I needed you to be okay. I realized that no matter how frustrated I was, I couldn't lose you. My parents aren't getting any better Eli. They fight all the time. When I come to school and hang out with you, Adam, Alli, Jenna, it all goes away for a little while. To think that I came this close to losing the person I care most about. All this drama is breaking me down Eli." Oh no, here come the waterworks. The tears gently stream down my face. "You can't scare me like that again."

I can tell he's contemplating what to do. Slowly, he lifts up his hands giving me chance to back away. When I don't, he gently cups my face, brushing my tears away. "Don't get me wrong Eli. I'm still incredibly pissed at you. But, like I told Ms. Dawes, I need you in my life. I just-"

"Hold the phone," he jumps in, "You talked to Ms. Dawes about _us_?"

I blush and glare at the same time. "I'm being serious right now Eli."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"Anyways, it doesn't matter how many mistakes you make because nothing compares to the butterflies I feel when I'm around you. Nothing can take away how ecstatic and cared for you make me feel. Yes, I'm angry. But the fact that you're alive and safe here with me right now is all that matters." I end it there. Finally, I've let go of what I've been holding inside for two weeks. I can just imagine how horrible I must look right now with my puffy eyes and free flowing tears. Now I just have to wait for Eli's response. I pray that he doesn't push me away after I just poured everything out to him.

He faces away from me and bends forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and his hands rubbing together hastily. "I spent the whole break hating myself for what I did. I was so set on revenge and this stupid war that I completely neglected your wants and desires. I was being selfish and stupid. Fitz played all his cards right. I on the other hand flopped. You should hate me. Hell, I despise myself. When Fitz was coming towards us with the knife, all I could think about was getting you safe. And then he called you of all people a bitch. If I wasn't so scared of him hurting you, I would've attacked him then and there. I needed to get you away from his path so that's why I told you to get away from me. Then, Fitz focused his attention on me and I was shit scared that I was going to die. I couldn't help thinking that I had it coming after killing Julia. For a split second, I almost wanted him to do it because I think I deserved what was coming to me." He looks over at me. "You made that clear enough at the dance."

I can't believe this. "How could you even think that Eli? Don't ever believe that you deserve to be killed! I said what I said because I was mad and annoyed. I didn't mean it. Did you not hear everything I just said to you? Again, do you not understand that you dying would make me feel the way you do because of Julia?"

"Of course I understand that Clare!" He gets up in frustration and walks over to the wooden pole and backs up against it, without my help this time. He looks down and runs a hand through his hair. I don't want Eli hating himself. I don't want to see him so pained. But my God is that boy stubborn. I can tell he is remorseful about what happened. But everything in my life is hanging on by a thread right now. If I am going to be in a relationship, it has to be stable. Not like this. I get up and follow Eli's path and stop a couple of steps in front of him. I look around. People pass by with their dogs, some are laughing, some are talking on cell phones. And then there's Eli and I. Both pained. Both a little lost and confused. "Eli?"

He slowly lifts his head up looking straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry Clare. Please understand that I never wanted you to get hurt. Hell, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. Too bad I seem to do that a lot. But I promise you that if you give me a chance, I can prove to you that there's more to me than just the violent kid who's obsessed with death or whatever the rumors say."

I honestly don't know how to respond. "Eli, I…things in my life are so unstable right now and I just…" I take a breath.

"If you need time, I'll-"

"That's not it, Eli. I don't need time to think about this alone. I've had two weeks to do that. I've spent two weeks crying and lonely because I didn't know what to make of what happened! I don't want to be away from you." I take a couple of moments to gather my courage. "I just need one thing, one promise. I need you to remember what I said at Vegas Night. If you're going to resort to violence and revenge for everything, then I can't be with you because I need stability somehow in some part of my life."

He must've only taken a few seconds to respond, but it felt like an eternity. "I promise you Clare." I smile and walk towards him, grabbing his hands and interlacing our fingers. I rest my head against his chest and I feel his lips touch the top of my scalp before he rests his chin on my ginger curls. For the first time in two weeks I feel hope and happiness.

I look up at him. He smirks back down at me. "I like you Eli."

He laughs. "I like you too much Clare. I don't think it's healthy."

We walk back over to our bench and talk about the small talk that would have felt so awkward and forced before. I tell him about my unadventurous dealings with my grandma and he informs me about a bunch of guy nights with Adam. Eventually, it starts to get dark and I ask Eli to take me home knowing my mom will worry if I'm not home soon.

We arrive at my house and Eli parks Morty. He exits the car and quickly jogs over to my side and opens my door. That's my boyfriend, the gentleman.

"Clare, if you need anything, if something goes wrong with your folks-"

"I won't hesitate to call." We both laugh and he reaches his arms for their familiar place on my waist and pulls us closer together. I lift up my head as his lips catch mine for the first time in two weeks and for the second time that day I feel hope and happiness. Eli's right. All the feelings and effects we have on each other can't be healthy. Suddenly, he pulls away from our kiss. I look up at him curious.

"Can I just ask this again: you talked to _Ms. Dawes_ about _us_?"

I blush. "Just shut up and kiss me _boyfriend_."

"As you wish _girlfriend_."

**The End =] Hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome. OCT 8 IS ALMOST HERE :)**


End file.
